


Лимонный сок, коварный сок

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Griffin was once a human, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Что вы делаете? Отпустите меня! — Мальчик пнул вампира — не сильно, но предупреждающе.Однако Александр даже не шелохнулся. Он приблизил нос к жидкости и с явным удовольствием вдохнул её аромат.— Лимонный сок? — с видом специалиста осведомился он и выдернул бокал из ослабевшей ладони. — Люблю лимон!— Постойте! Это не… — начал Гриффин, но Саша уже успел отхлебнуть.





	Лимонный сок, коварный сок

— Малой, ты куда топаешь?  
Гриффин вздрогнул и резко обернулся. С самого утра он находился на кухне, поэтому благополучно пропустил тот момент, когда в дом хозяина прибыли его братья, Иван и Александр. Точнее, один Александр, судя по отсутствию старшего Дракулы.  
Саша стоял посреди холла и с весёлым интересом глядел на мальчика. Когда тот подскочил, ошеломлённый и сбитый с толку его присутствием, Александр широко улыбнулся и сощурил бледные голубые глаза.  
— К-к хозяину, — пролепетал Гриффин, надеясь, что расспрос дальше не продолжится.  
К сожалению, он ошибся. Александр ещё с минуту зорко глядел прямо ему в глаза. Потом ухмыльнулся — и приблизился:  
— А что это ты несёшь? — он обворожительно улыбнулся, пытаясь успокоить мальчика, и, не предупреждая, схватил его за руку.  
Только большая выдержка помогла Гриффину не выронить бокал с аппетитно выглядящей жёлтой жидкостью, который он сжимал в руках.  
— Что вы делаете? Отпустите меня! — Мальчик пнул вампира — не сильно, но предупреждающе.  
Однако Александр даже не шелохнулся. Он приблизил нос к жидкости и с явным удовольствием вдохнул её аромат.  
— Лимонный сок? — с видом специалиста осведомился он и выдернул бокал из ослабевшей ладони. — Люблю лимон!  
— Постойте! Это не… — начал Гриффин, но Саша уже успел отхлебнуть.  
Что было дальше, не поддавалось описанию. Как бы то ни было, уже через минуту Гриффин залетел в комнату хозяйки и, дрожа, захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Марта отвлеклась от спящей Мэйвис, которую качала в кроватке, и недоуменно уставилась на слугу.  
— Что случилось, Гриффин?  
— Т-там Александр, мадам, — пролепетал мальчик, устремив на вампиршу полный беспомощности взгляд. — Он… он выпил жидкость для уборки.  
— Зачем?!  
— Он… он принял его за ли… за лимонный сок. А я шёл к хо. к хозяину, полы м-мыть. А теперь б-боюсь.  
Марта мягко улыбнулась. Она подошла к мальчику, бесшумно ступая по полу и успокаивающе положила ладонь на подрагивающее плечо:  
— Идём, объясним ему его ошибку. — И хозяйка со своим слугой бесстрашно вышли в коридор.


End file.
